


Forever & Always

by tailsplush



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Sonic Forces, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Shadow's POV, Sonic Forces, Torture, Trauma, it has a cute ending tho, poor sonic :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsplush/pseuds/tailsplush
Summary: Sonic and Shadow rekindle.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 76





	Forever & Always

**Author's Note:**

> its about time I started posting my shit on here! this thing has been haunting me from its corner in my google drive lol. I hope yall enjoy this angsty bullshit.

Six months.

Six. Goddamn. Months.

For six long months he was kept in a small cell, chained, drained.

Defeated. Lost. 

For six months there he was, in a small cell on the Death Egg, being tortured within an inch of his life.

I won't go into detail, but he was no longer the same Sonic they all knew and loved.

This was the straw that broke him. 

“How pathetic am I,” He asked me with a breathy chuckle. “I, the Saviour of Mobius, had become the saved.”

“You’re not pathetic,” I reassured. “You’re strong, you survived. And I’m so proud of you.”

“I’m broken, Shadow,” He smiled an empty smile to hide the tears that pricked his eyes. “I'm hideously broken, shattered.”

“No, you're not.”

I held him closer on the cot in our assigned room. 

With this bunker doing what it was made for and being the only thing in the vicinity not destroyed, it naturally became the Resistance base, a shelter. 

“You know that I’m always here for you. I will stay by your side until the end of the world,”

He stayed silent.

“Sonic, I may not know what you've been through, but I will help you through this in the best way I can. I—”

My throat tightened.

“I love you, Sonic... with all my heart and soul.”

“I love you, too, Shadow.” He smiled at me.

“I'm so sorry that I let this happen to you I—”

“Shh. Don't blame yourself. None of this is your fault. In fact it's probably my own,” he said with an empty laugh.

“No, I—” I stopped myself.

“Shadow...”

“I started this all…” Tears stung my eyes.

If only I had known.

If only I had killed that fucker, Infinite, when I had the chance. Then this fucking war wouldn’t have broken out. Then Sonic, the one who gave me a second chance, the love of my life, wouldn't have been hurt so horridly.

Everything that happened in these past six months, it's all because of me.

I let all of this happen. I let this happen to him. 

My vision blurred, my head began to hurt, my throat tightened. The tears stung as they ran down my face.

This is all my fault. This is all my fucking fault.

I… I failed him. I failed Maria… I let them both (practically) die and I’m so fuckibg soryry—

“Shadow?” His voice chirped from beside me.

“I'm so sorry…” I choked out. “I'm so sorry I let this all happen…” 

“Shadow…”

“I had the chance to kill him and I didn't and he went on to do… this—”

“Shadow.”

“I let him hurt you; I failed you—”

“Shadow.” 

I snapped out of it.

“Sonic.”

He hugged me, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. He was shaking, too.

“I guess we’re both at fault; We both failed.” He chuckled emptily. 

“But I failed you.”

“You didn't know he was capable of doing… This.” 

“But I should’ve.” 

“No one knows what the future entails.”

I held him closer to me and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“I love you.” He whispered. 

“I love you too.” I whispered back.

“‘Till the end of the world, right?”

“Forever and always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> originally I think this was the start of a much longer story? but I gave up writing this halfway through. I finished this and turned it into a oneshot fairly recently, however. idk. i hope you liked this, despite how short it is.


End file.
